Notes
by Kara Tezla
Summary: [SIII] Percival helps Borus get a little closer to Chris. Oneshot. Tiny, one sided, BorusChris.


**Notes by Kara Tezla**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Suikoden. Zero. Nothing. Zip. Zilch.**

**Summary: Percival helps Borus get a little closer to Chris. Oneshot. Tiny, one sided, BorusChris.**

**Author's Notes: This is my very first time writing a Suikoden fanfic. Please don't be too harsh if Borus and Percival are a little OoC.**

--------------------

It was all a big mess. A big mess that started with Borus writing a note in his diary to Lady Chris... a love note to be exact. He had never intended for Chris to see it, but she almost did, thanks to Percival.

Borus was walking down the hallway his room that he shared with Percival when he saw Lady Chris pull a strangely familiar piece of paper out of the wooden suggestion box down the hallway. He didn't remember writing anything that day except his diary entry, which was in his diary, not in the hand of his beloved Chris. As soon as thoughts of his diary crossed his mind, the whole thing clicked. That was a piece of paper out of his diary!

He ran the rest of the way down the hallway to his room. What was he going to do? It had to have been Percival, he concluded. Nobody else knew that he kept a diary.

Bursting into the room, he ran to his bed and reached under the mattress, groping for the old, hardcover, journal. At last, he found it, and flipped though the yellowed pages. Not finding the spot of the missing page, he threw himself of the bed with a loud groan.

Percival, who had been watching the whole charade from atop his own bed, smiled evilly.

"Hello, Borus, my friend," He said.

Borus threw him a glare.

"It's a good thing that Salome emptied the box before Chris did, for you still might have a chance of getting your precious note back before she reads it."

"How? I saw her put it in her pocket myself!" Borus exclaimed.

"No, you didn't,"

"Yes, I did,"

"No. I put your note in the box this morning, before Salome collected them. _I _put another in an hour ago, but I needed a piece of paper to write on, so I ripped one out of your diary. She put _that_ one in her pocket."

A confused look crossed the blonde knight's face. "I still don't get how we get it back,"

Another grin crossed Percival's face. "Ah-ha, you have to fetch it from her room yourself, Borus, my friend."

--------------------

"I simply cannot believe you talked me into doing this," Said Percival coldly.

"What are you complaining about? You're the one who started this whole thing!" Borus hissed back, puffs of condensed breath shot out of his mouth like fire.

They both crept along the outer castle walls, the shadows hiding them as they snuck through the night.

"True," Said Percival thoughtfully, admiring his own genius.

The two knights had finally arrived under Chris Lightfellow's balcony, which was fairly easy to climb onto... for Borus. It was on the second story.

"Ouch!" Said Percival. "You're stepping on my face, Borus!"

"Sorry!" Borus said, looking down and continuing to step on brunette knight.

"Sh! Do you want to wake her?" Hissed Percival, Borus's foot finally leaving his face.

Silence was the answer to Percival's question. "Borus!"

"Fine!" The blonde's face appeared over the edge of the balcony, followed by his hand. Grunting, Borus managed to pull Percival up.

Once the brown-haired knight was finally climbing over the wrought iron fence, Borus ran to the window and looked inside. The small amount of moonlight revealed several folded notes sitting on Chris's bedside table. He felt his heart speed up; he was so close.

"Borus," Percival whispered from a couple of feet over. "The door's unlocked, c'mon,"

Borus sidled over to the door and reached for the handle.

--------------------

Chris awoke to the sound of voices and shadows outside on the balcony. Her very first thought was that assassins from one of the clans had come to capture or kill her. The next thought was that there was no assassin in the world who would make that much noise. Chris mentally kicked herself for leaving the balcony door unlocked after coming in. Closing her eyes, she decided to wait and see exactly who it was.

--------------------

Borus gently turned the knob on the door, which was well oiled and didn't squeak. Good luck so far. Walking in, they both winced every time their footfalls made a sound. Borus made a beeline for the small notes that, almost teasingly, rested on the table. He glanced at the sleeping Silver Maiden, her hair glinting in the moonlight. It took his breath away.

"Come on, Romeo, it would be nice if you did something before I die." Percival whispered sarcastically. Borus turned to glare at Percival before daring to reach for the fist note. Chris snored lightly, which almost sounded like a stifled laugh. A stifled laugh _did_ come from Percival, though, who thought it was entertaining to see Borus jump out of his skin.

"Just grab them all," He said.

"But--"

"We can always put the others back in the suggestion box later!" He hissed, moving towards the door.

Borus opened his mouth in protest, but then figured it pointless to argue with Percival, seeing that he always won. The blonde reached, and with a quick glance at the limp Silver Maiden, grabbed all the notes and ran for the door. Little did they both know, Chris was awake and watching as they both ran out and the door closed behind them.

--------------------

As the sun was rising the next morning, Borus stood at his window, watching the light from the sun get brighter with each passing minute. He was waiting for the perfect time to open the message that Percival had so slyly placed in the box. He wasn't surprised that his roommate had already gone to breakfast, for Percival was always up before himself.

Borus reached for the small, yellowed paper that sat beside him on the desk. Quickly unfolding it, he closed his eyes, afraid of what almost was. He felt the edge of the paper and nervously opened his eyes, glancing over the paper. What he saw made him realize why Percival might have been gone early this morning.

Scrawled across the paper in Percival's chicken scratch, it said, _Gotcha._ Borus crinkled the paper and threw it across the room. He stormed down to the mess hall, his eyes targeting the brunette sitting next to Chris at the other side of the room.

--------------------

Percival looked up from his conversation with Chris. She had asked him what he and Borus had been doing in her room the previous night. He had had to explain everything, from the fake note that he placed in the box, to sneaking into her room.

He saw Borus standing in the doorway, his face was beat red. "Uh-oh," He managed to get out.

"PERCIVAL!" Borus thundered, everyone in the mess hall turned their eyes on him. Percival sprung out of his seat with a grin. This was going to be a long day.

**So, there you go. I hoped you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought and what I could do better, because I might be doing a sequel or something. Constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you.**

**KARA**


End file.
